movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yzma
Yzma is the main antagonist of the film The Emperor's New Groove, and of the first segment of its direct-to-DVD sequel Kronk's New Groove, the only one to ever have any villains, except for a character's shoulder demon. She is voiced by the late Eartha Kitt. ''The Emperor's New Groove'' Yzma is the elderly advisor of the egotistical and spoiled Emperor Kuzco, and she is assisted by the selected year's model Kronk. After Kuzco fired her for taking over his job when he was gone, she planned to kill him so that she can rule the empire. Later on, after she catches Kuzco and Pacha in her secret lab looking for the human potion for Kuzco, she is seen holding the human potion. Much to the disgust of Kuzco and Pacha, she pulls up her skirt and grabs the knife, handing it to her clumsy henchman Kronk, demanding him to murder the two heroes. Kronk refused to kill them, and instead betrayed Yzma by listening to his shoulder angel. She gets turned into a kitten, and when she did transform into a kitten, she planned on drinking it and then threatening Emperor Kuzco. At the end of the film, she is forced to listen to Kronk's squirrel language class, while she is still remaining as a cat. Personality As the antagonist of the film and television series, Yzma is an evil genius and twisted old lady who planned to settle a score with Emperor Kuzco after getting fired by him. Due to Kronk's incompetence, Yzma insults him for his stupidity and clumsiness. Scrapped music During early development of the film, it was planned for her to have a song called Snuff Out The Light, when the movie was going to be a musical one called Kingdom in the Sun, but she ended up not singing it actually in the film; however, it appears on the soundtrack version, and she does sing in Kronk's New Groove. Quotes * And why have you come here today? * It is no concern of mine whether your family has... What was it again? * Ha! You really should have thought of that before you became peasants. * We're through here. * Take him away. * Next! * Tell me about it. * Ooh, Your Highness. * Doing? Doing... Doing what? * But, Your Highness, I was only dealing with meaningless peasant matters. * Fired? W-W-What do you mean, fired? * But I-- You, uh-- Uhh. But-- But, Your Highness, I have been nothing if not loyal to the empire for--for--for many years. * He can't get rid of me that easily! * Who does that ungrateful little worm think he is? * Does he... * A little to the left. * ...have any idea of who he's dealing with? * How could he do this to me? * Why, I practically raised him. * Yeah, go figure. * That's it, Kronk! That's it! * I'll get rid of Kuzco. Ha ha ha ha ha! * Of course the real Kuzco. * Don't you see? It's perfect. * With him out of the way and no heir to the throne, I'll take over and rule the empire. * Brilliant, brilliant, brilliant! * The only ones who know about that are the three of us, soon be the two of us. * To the secret lab! * Pull the lever, Kronk. * Wrong lever! * Why do we even have that lever? * Get out of my way! * Whee! * Ah, how shall I do it? * Oh, I know. * I'll turn him into a flea, a harmless little flea, and then I'll put that flea in a box, and then I'll put that box inside of another box, and then I'll mail that box to myself, and when it arrives, ah ha ha ha! I'll smash it with a hammer! * It's brilliant brilliant, brilliant, I tell you! * Genius, I say! * Or, to save on postage, I'll just poison him with this. * Our moment of triumph approaches. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! * It's dinner time. * So, is everything ready for tonight? * Not the dinner... The you know. * Yes! That poison. * Excellent. * A few drops in his drink, then I'll propose a toast, and he will be dead for dessert. * None whatsoever. * Kronk, get the emperor a drink. * Heh. He is. * Heh heh. I'm not sure. * Great! * Very good job. * Ahem. Ahem! Heh heh heh. * Kronk. The emperor needs his drink. * Ha ha ha. Yes, Kronk. Riveting. * A toast to the emperor! Long live Kuzco! * Finally! Ha ha ha! Good work, Kronk. * Now to get rid of the body. * Uh, we were just making a toast to your long and healthy rule. * Ahem. * What? A llama? He's supposed to be dead! * Let me see that vial. * This isn't poison. * This is extract of llama. * Take him out of town and finish the job now! * Kronk, this is kind of important. * Well, I suppose there's time for dessert. * All right. A quick cup for coffee. * Then take him out of town and finish the job! * And so, it is with great sadness that we mourn the sudden departure of our beloved prince, taken from us so tragically on the very eve of his 18th birthday. * His legacy will live on our hearts... * ...for all eternity. * Well, he ain't gettin' any deader. Back to work. * Kronk, darlin', I must you had worried when you mixed up those poisons, but now that Kuzco is dead, all is forgiven. * I suppose. * Kronk... * Kronk... * Kuzco is dead, right? * Tell me Kuzco's dead. * I need to hear these words. * He's still alive? * Kronk... * He can't come back! * You think? * You and I are going out to find him. * If he talks, we are through! * Now let's move! * No, no, no! We've searched every village surrounding the palace and still no sign of Kuzco. * Where is he? Kronk! * I'm getting tired. Pull over. * Perfect. These are my best shoes. * I hate this jungle. * Get away from me! * Are you talking to that squirrel? * Why me? Why me? * Oh, a talking llama? Ha ha ha ha! Do tell. Heh heh heh heh! * Well, then you ask him. * Uh, sorry. * How is this? * Now ask him which way the talking llama went! * We've been walking around in circles for who knows how long. * That is the last time we take directions from a squirrel. * I should have done away with Kuzco myself when I had the chance. * Is there anything on this menu that is not swimming in gravy? * What is he doing in there? * What's taking so long? * Kronk! What are you doing? * Why am I not surprised? * Ohh! Oh, well, while you're at it, make me the special. * And hold the gravy! * Kronk! * Can I order the potatoes as a side dish? * Thank you, Kronk. Cheddar will be fine. * No, I want the cheese. * Cheese in! * Oh, this entire mess is all your fault. * If you hadn't mixed up those poisons, Kuzco will be dead now! * There'll be no more diversions until we track that llama down and kill him! * Kuzco must be eliminated. * The empire will finally be rid of that useless slug. * What?! * This had better be good! * Why, I'm his third cousin's brother's wife's step-nieces's great-aunt. Heh heh. * Isn't that right, Kronk? * Oh, would you, please? That would be just great. * Oops. Silly me. * She's hiding something. * When I give the word, we search the house. * So, while we're waiting for Paca... * Oh, yes. Perhaps we can have a tour of your lovely home. * Kronk, it's time! * All right! Are you through? * Listen, sister, we're not leaving until... * There is handle in here. * All right, I've had enough of this. * Tell us where the talking llama is and we'll burn your house to the ground. * Tell us where the talking llama is and we'll burn your house to the ground. * That's it! * Kronk, break the door down! * I don't care, you fool. * Get out of my way. * I'll break it down myself. * A-one... * 2... * 3! * Ow! Ow! Stop it, you little brats! * Huh? Ow! Oh, there they go, Kronk! They're getting away! * Kronk! * Oh, my. Looking for this? * Uh, how did we, Kronk? * Oh, well, back to business. * Just think of it as you're being let go, that your life's going in a different direction, that your body's part of a permanent outplacement. * I know. It's called a cruel irony, like my dependence on you. * Then I bet you weren't expecting this. * Aha! * Ha ha! Finish them off. * Kronk! Why did I think you could do this? * This one simple thing. * It's like I'm talking to a monkey. * A really, really big stupid monkey named Kronk! * And do you want to know something else? * I've never liked your spinach puffs. * Never! * And so does this! * Give me that vial! * Ah! Ha ha! Aah! Oops. * Clumsy me. Which one? Which one? * Better hurry. I'm expecting company. * Kill them! They murdered the emperor! * Get them! * You're excused. Anyone else? * Get them! * Quick! Drain the canals! * There they go! After them! * Looking for this? Is that my voice? * Is that my voice? Oh, well. * I'm not going to drop it, you fool! * I'm going to drink it! * And once I turn back into my beautiful self, I'm going to kill you! Ha ha ha! * Ah ha ha ha ha! I win! * Squeakin'. Category:Females Category:Singing Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Monarchs Category:Geniuses Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animated Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Slanderers Category:Bullies Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Witches Category:Mad Scientist Category:Knifemen Category:Betrayed Villains Category:The Emperor's New Groove villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Deadpan Snarkers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Fighter